Typically, for the treatment of skin diseases such as xerosis senilis and miliaria, adrenocortical steroid-based agents, urea-based ointments, heparinoids from animal organs, or vaselin-based ointments such as azulene ointments, have been used. However, most of these agents have undesirable side effects. For example, the adrenocortical steroid-based agents are likely to cause various side effects. The urea-based ointments sometimes cause irritation or smarting. The heparinoids from animal organs sometimes cause a contact dermatitis as a side effect. On the other hand, the vaselin-based ointments such as azulene ointments present unpleasant sticky feeling. In addition, dusts are likely to deposit on vaselin-based ointments. Thus, there have been no satisfying treatment agents for skin diseases.